To become the greatest
by derpyDiscord
Summary: Au/oc insert What if a new variable was added to Bell's story?
1. Chapter 1

**My first DanMachi fic.** **I'm very hopeful for this, and I hope y'all like it.** **OC/AU** **This will follow the anime timeline until the battle on the 18th**

 **Hikari age: 8**

"Do we really have to leave, goddess?" The child said, looking up at the taller figure beside him.

The ship they were on rocking softly as they sailed further from their home.

"I'm afraid so. Your parents entrusted you to me, and with your dream, it was best we did not stay. You will be safer in Orario, and there you can grow strong." The tall goddess spoke softly and fondly.

She was Amaterasu, goddess of the sun. Her young charge was left to her by the last two members of her familia before they were killed on the conflict. He is now the only member, as well as an oddity.

A hybridization of the beast races is rare but not unheard of. He is a mix of Renard and Werewolf. His blood is unstable as a result, especially under the moon.

"Okay goddess." He said, yawning and looking as though he might nod off. "I'll get strong so I can stay with you and make you proud." Her heart nearly melting at his words, she picked up the young boy, smoothing his tail.

"I believe you Hikari. Thank you." With that, she carried him into the cabin they shared on the ship offering them passage.

* * *

Hikari age: 10

"Wow! this is Orario?" Hikari shouted, looking to his goddess excitedly. His eyes scanned the walls and gate before rising to the tower looming over the city. "Goddess, what's that?"

"That is the Tower of Babel, the only dungeon in the world, and the place where adventurers are made and broken." She responded calmly, though in truth she was worried for him. He was determined, that much was certain, but whether or not he could survive in the dungeon was a mystery. Now, she had faith in him, but she wasn't delusional. Even the most equipped and experienced adventurers died in the dungeon, whether it be from biting off more than they can chew or a simple mistake. "Before you can become an adventurer and I bestow you with my blessing, you'll have to train. Understand?" She looked pointedly at him.

"Of course! Then I can get strong!" He stared fiercely at the tower. 'I will be the best, then goddess can depend on me.'

* * *

After searching for lodgings for most of the day, the duo come upon an inn and tavern.

"Hm, The Hostess of Fertility. Let's check inside, my Koinu*." The goddess said, leading hikari inside.

It seemed that the tavern was in the middle of a slow period, as there were no patrons. The only person was a large woman behind the counter, most likely the owner. As they stepped inside, the women seemed to notice them.

"Hello! Welcome to the Hostess, I'm Mia Grand, but everyone calls me Mama Mia. What can I help you with?" She asked, looking at the two of them. As her eyes landed on Amaterasu, her eyes widened. "A new Goddess in town? Well, welcome." As the goddess walked to the counter, Mia had to look up at the tall woman. "Wow, haven't had to look up at anyone in a long while."

With a small laugh, the goddess smiled at her. "Yes I am rather tall, but so are you. What race are you, if you don't mind me prying?"

"Dwarf, believe it or not. Guess we can't all be short." She laughed out, never stopping her cleaning. "So what do you need? Most of our food isn't ready yet." She gestured vaguely to the kitchen, where the sounds of pots and pans could be heard.

"Actually, we were hoping for a room. Like you said, we're new and have no place to stay. How much do you charge?" The goddess said, looking around the tavern.

It was rather cozy. Tables close enough the one might be able to lean over to speak with someone, but not close enough to make it cramped. The smells coming from the kitchen were rather inticing as well. Sharp spices and smooth savory scents wafted lazily through the air, as if asking you to purchase the food from which it came.

"For you, it'll be free. For a while. Just until you get on your feet." She exited from behind the counter. "So, care to introduce yourself and the young one clinging to your side?" She smiled at the two.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten! Pardon my manners. I am Amaterasu, and this is Hikari." The goddess bowed as she said this, prompting Hikari to do the same. "Thank you for your kindness."

"No need for thanks, Omikami-sama." Mia replied, walking up to the two. "It seems I've made a habit of taking in those who need it."

"Miss Mia, are you an adventurer?" Hikari asked, standing straight and breaking the silence he hahad held through the conversation. "You look really strong."

"I used to be, as did some of my girls, but we've mostly given that up to work here. Why do you ask, pup?" She kneeled down to his level, still looking above his small frame slightly.

"Because I want to be an adventurer! I want to be strong so my goddess can depend on me!" With a fire in his eyes and emotion in his voice, he declared his goal.

"Is that right?" She asked, looking up at the sun goddess before standing up again. "Well I suppose I could teach you a few things, and I'm sure the girls would be happy to as well." She ruffled his hair before heading behind the counter. "Go upstairs and you can have the room at the end of the hall on the right side."

"Perhaps I can find a way to pay for this. I could work here for free until we pay off our debt." Amaterasu offered, looking at Mia with appreciation.

"I think that would work just fine. I'll let the girls know and get you a uniform. Oh, and by the way, if any adventurers get too drunk and handsy, don't hesitate to beat the crap out of them. It's how we deal with it here." Mia said with a smirk, walking through a door way and out of sight.

With that, the foreign duo head upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Sorry for the time skips, but I'll cover our pup's training in flashbacks. Now is when his story intersects with Bell's and becomes first person, and changes are gonna be coming right from the start. Please leave reviews/suggestions and thanks for reading my trash!**

Hikari age: 12

"Syr! If you don't hurry you won't be able to see Hikari off on his first day to the dungeon!" Miss Mia shouted up the stairs as I did my equipment check. Over the two years of training with my goddess and my surrogate sisters at The Hostess, I'd done odd jobs around the city to earn enough valis for weapons and armor.

I had a simple Half chest plate protecting my heart and neck, and vambraces made of low quality metal. My weapons consisted of a single hand short sword and tanto. It may not have been much, but they'll keep me alive.

"Sis, if you don't hurry then you wont get a hug before I leave!" I yelled, knowing she'd hurry at the incentive. I tensed as i felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I found a familiar blonde elf standing behind me. Her usually impassive face showed worry as she looked at me. "Ryuu, I know what you're thinking, but Goddess Amaterasu thinks I'm ready."

"Hikari," she started, "Please be careful. Remember your lessons and stay alive." She moved to walk past me, patting my shoulder as she passed. "I look forward to when I can spar against you without holding back." And with that, she walked back up the stairs, bumping into a rushing Syr on her way up.

"Of course he'll stay alive. If he died, we'd all bring him back just to beat him for dying so young." Miss Mia said, ruffling my hair as we both took in the disheveled Syr walk towards us. "Go say give her that hug, Pup. She's the last one before you get on your way."

"Hikari.." Syr started, walking towards me before giving me a hug that I swear cracked one of my ribs. "Please be careful.. And please come back.." I could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Of course I'm coming back." I wrapped my arms around her, patting her back. I pulled away, looking between her and Miss Mia. "I'll be back in the afternoon! I love you all!" I shouted through the inn before running towards the dungeon.

* * *

I slashed at a goblin, blocking a kobold's swing with my tanto. Kicking the goblin into another one before pushing my sword through the kobold's chest, I jumped over a second one's lunge, leaving me without my sword for a moment.

"Too many monsters. I hate you all." I kicked the first goblin in the chin, snapping it's head to the side with a sickening crack. 'Two on one, not the best odds, but better than before.' I thought to myself. Despite my griping, I was actually doing rather well. My training keeping my head on my shoulder and stopping my innards from becoming outers.

Both of the final monsters charged at once, giving me an opening to jump over them and retrieve my sword. I sprinted towards them, dropkicking the kobold into the wall. I pushed myself off the floor just in time to avoid the goblin's knife in my back. Sweeping it's legs out from under it, I raised my leg and brought it down on it's head with force. I felt it's skull crack under my boot before I felt claws rake my back. Wincing, I turned around, my foot extended to kick the kobold in its ribs. To my surprise, it caught my foot. Instinct taking over, I used the turning of my hips to launch myself into the air, the heel of my other foot smashing into the back of it's head.

Landing, I slashed the dazed monster's throat, blood coating my blade and arm.

"Damn, I hate when they hoard up." I said to myself. Taking out a small vial of healing potion, I took a swig and felt my cuts and scratches healing.

On the first few floors, the monsters weren't too bad, but the fifth was when I started having trouble. They got stronger and more resilient.

Then I heard it. A scream. Without thinking, I rushed toward it, hoping to help whoever was in trouble. Then I saw him. An adventurer with stark white hair and crimson eyes. Behind him was what could have only been a minotaur. I saw the monster move to swing it's arms down on him and I moved, tackling him out of the way.

Rolling to my feet, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up, running with him in tow. "Hurry! We have to get out of here!" I shout over the sound of stone crumbling.

I saw him look back, I look back with him. I caught a glimpse of a blonde female slice through the Minotaur's skin as if it were butter.

* * *

"How the hell did that thing get up to the fifth floor!" I panted out to my new friend.

"No idea." He replied, similarly winded. He looked up, holding his hand out. "I'm Bell Cranel, thank you for saving me."

I blinked up at him before taking his hand and smiling. "No problem Bell-kun. I couldn't just stand there and watch." I looked up at the sky, seeing that it was now late afternoon. "Let's head to the Guild building. My name is Hikari, by the way."

"Okay, Hikari-san"

"Just Hikari will do, Bell-kun. So how long have you been adventuring?"

"About two weeks. And you?" He asked, looking at my armor and weapons.

"Today is my first day actually." I could almost hear his brain stop working at that moment.

"Y-your first day and you were already on the fifth floor?!" He shouted, earning us a few looks from the passing adventurers.

"Yeah. But I've been training with several level fours, a level six, and my goddess for two years. You're the one I'm impressed with. You were so fast when you were running from the minotaur!" I put my arm around his shoulder, causing him to have to stoop down as I was about two inches shorter than he was. "Hey, how about we become friendly rivals?" I could see a fire light behind his eyes as he nodded firmly

"You're on Hikari-kun! We'll see who'll become the best!" He pumped his fist in the air and I smiled.

"Hey, Bell-kun? Who's familia are you in?" I asked, finally looking at him for more than a few seconds. He was a very handsome young man. He couldn't have been too much older than me, maybe two at the most. The weirdest part was, our colorations were near complete opposites of each other.

His pale hair and skin in contrast to my black hair and olive skin. ThThe only thing not inversed seemed to be our eye color. My amber eyes merely complemented his bright crimson.

I felt myself blush as I realized I hadn't heard his reply because of my staring.

"Could you say that again? I didn't quite hear." I looked away as I asked, browsing the faces of the people we passed.

"I'm in the Hestia Familia. The only member." He looked off toward the edge of town as he said the last bit.

I smiled at him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's a lot of responsibility, I know. I'm Amaterasu Familia, only member. They depend on us, so let's get strong."

He nodded, looking ahead to the Guild building. I hadn't realized we'd already gotten to the building.

"Eina-san! Eina-san!" Bell shouted to a woman coming out of the building. Judging from her uniform, she worked there

* * *

"A Minotaur on the fifth floor? I wonder how that could have happened." Eina said, looking between the two of us. "So Hikari-san, you said today was your first day in the dungeon?"

"Yup, just started." I said, smiling lightly.

"Were you told who your advisor is?"

"They told me I'd be told this afternoon." As I said this, a pink haired woman, with papers in hand, walked up to us.

"Are you Hikari-san?" She asked.

"I am indeed, and you are?"

"I'm Misha Flott, I'll be your advisor." She said with a smile.

"Misha-chan, looks like we'll be working even closer. Our two charges here seem to be growing friends and rivals." Eina told Misha, smiling warmly.

"That's good with me, Eina-chan. You've always been my favorite coworker anyway." She winked at us all.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Misha-chan." I said, grinning at her. "Please guide me well."

* * *

"Well, Bell-kun, I have a question for you" I said, walking side by side with Bell after leaving the Pantheon.

"Ask away, Hikari-kun."

"How about we party up in the dungeon? We'll both be better off with someone watching our back and we can earn more." I looked at my new friend, expectant for his answer.

Bell smiled. "I think it's a great idea!" He gave me a quick if before running off. "See you tomorrow!"

I looked after him, watching his retreating back. Sighing, I turned towards my home. "I told them I'd come back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, new chapter! I'll be trying to update as often as my schedule will allow.**

* * *

I walked slowly through the dark streets, the sounds of revelry growing louder as I neared The Hostess. The adventurers came at this time, looking for good food and good company after long stays in the dungeon. It's a good thing the prices went up at this time.

I walked inside, scanning the crowd for my goddess. I finally saw her by the bar, talking to Miss Mia.

"Miss Mia, Goddess, I'm back." I said with a smile, walking up to them. they both looked down at me with warmth.

"Koinu," My goddess looked at the state of my clothes. "it looks like you had an eventful day."

"It wasn't too exciting until I made a friend." They both looked puzzled for a moment. "A Minotaur escaped onto the fifth floor and I saved someone, and now he and I are friend. We ran the whole way up to the surface."

They stared at me for a moment, looked at each other, then grinned.

"Of course our pup would become a hero." Miss Mia said, ruffling my hair. "I'm sure he'll make a habit of it."

I beamed at the praise, always one to love attention. I could feel my tail wag unconsciously behind me.

"We even decided we'd form a two man party in the dungeon. So maybe you'll meet him tomorrow." I looked around the tavern, taking in the sounds and smells that I'd grown accustomed to. "Goddess, could we update my status? I'd like to see my increase from zero."

All an adventurers stats start at zero when they gain the falna, regardless of their abilities beforehand. Why that is, I'm not sure anyone really knows.

"Of course, koinu." She patted my shoulder. "That is, if Mia will allow me away from her for a small while." She flashed a knowing smile at Miss Mia.

The two of them had grown quite close in the two years we'd been here. I'm pretty sure they're a couple, but I can't be certain.

"Of course, Ama, go take care of the pup." She waved us off as we headed up the stairs.

We walked down the hallway, coming to our cozy little room.

It wasn't anything extravagant, but we had made it our own. A canvas stood in the corner over a tarp, a half-finished landscape from where my goddess had to get ready for work. She loved to paint. A painting of everyone at The hostess hung proudly on the wall opposite the door.

A large dresser held the majority of our clothes while the rest hung in the closet. Off to the side was a door leading to a small bathroom.

I laid on the bed, removing my armor and shirt. I felt a warm droplet land on my back, then the warmth spread until it felt as if I were bathed in sunlight. A soft chime rang out as my goddess placed a piece of paper onto my back, transferring my status. The warmth soon receeded into my body, making me feel relaxed and refreshed.

"You've certainly grown a lot in a single day." She said, handing me the paper. I looked it over carefully.

Hikari

level 1

Str: 0 - 61

Vit: 0 - 32

Dex: 0 - 101

Agi: 0 - 133

Mag: 0 - 3

Magic:

Skills:

Kemono no tamashī: Only activates under moonlight. Becomes beast-like. Increases stats

Pack bond: Able to sense when those close to them are in trouble.

Bleeding heart: Increases stats when defending or aiding others

I looked at the paper with awe. I was at a loss for words. Mostly.

"How could my abilities have gone up so much!" I near shouted. I'd never heard of this kind of growth before.

"You've always grown quickly, koinu. I suppose that translated to your stats as well. Your skills are what worry me." She stood up, walking to the window. "If you are to have a pack, be a leader and set an example. If your heart is to bleed, let that blood be replaced by the enemy's. Survive." She turned back to me, smiling in the way a mother might smile at her child. "I'm proud of you, but be cautious."

"Of course, goddess. I'll become strong so people will know us and we can be happy." I stated, grinning at her. Not a second after, a yawn forced it's way past my lips.

"Get some rest, Koinu." With that, she walked out to get back to work

* * *

I checked my equipment once again, running a whetstone over my blades before sheathing them. I'd gotten up early to get a good start on the dungeon with Bell. Only Syr, Ryuu, my goddess, and Arnya were up this early.

I walked to the door seeing Syr talking to someone.

"It's a promise." She said, moving and letting me see exactly who she was talking to.

"Bell-kun!" I shouted, getting the attention of both of them. I moved to stand next to Bell, nudging him with my shoulder. "I see my sister has been extending Hostess Hospitality to you."

"Your sister?" He asked, stowing away the food Syr had no doubt given him.

"Not by blood, but we might as well be. All of us here at The hostess are family." She said with a grin. "We have to clean up, so take care of our little brother, Bell-kun." She hurried back inside, leaving us to walk to the dungeon.

"So, Bell-kun, I wanted to ask you," I started, walking towards Babel. "Do you have someone special in your life? A crush or anything?" I was curious. Bell was very good looking and acted very mature for his age, so if someone could grab his interest it would be worth being curious.

He thought for a second. "Maybe Aiz-san, the woman who killed the minotaur yesterday, but that wouldn't really go anywhere. So not really."

"Well the Sword Princess is beautiful, but she's always seemed a bit cold. I've only seen her from a distance though." I told him, looking at the fruit being vended.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll find someone. I hope I do." He looked off into the distance like he had before.

* * *

I dropped another Kobold with a stab to the chest as Bell flipped over the last one before slitting it's throat. The room clear, we set to picking up the magic stones.

"I hope we have enough here for new equipment." I said, looking down at the straps barely keeping my chestplate on.

Bell looked like he was about to say something when he stopped, looking at something in his hand. "We got a drop item." He said with a grin.

"Lucky us." I said, equally happy. Drop items were worth a good amount.

We stood up, preparing to move when the sound of sifting stone from all sides stopped us. A pack of Kobolds were being born into the dungeon.

"Th-there's got to be at least thirty of them." Bell said, an obvious shake in his voice.

"Hey, Bell-kun." I said, drawing both my blades anew. "Let's see who can take down the most of them."

At my words, his shaking stopped and a determined look set itself on his face. We waited until the last one touched ground, then we set to work.

Bell charged in, slashing and twisting in the crowd. It was only elegant. I ran to the ones on the outskirts. Distracted by Bell's initial charge, they were easy to dispatch.

I got through three before they noticed there was another threat and started focusing on me as well.

I ducked a swipe of claws before putting my tanto through the attacker's bottom jaw and into it's brain. Pulling it out quickly, I jumped over a tackle, before flipping and bringing my heel down onto the back of it's neck, breaking it.

Landing, I was about to rush another, when I was grabbed from behind. One of it's arms pinned mine to my sides and the other tried to wrap my neck. Before it could, I moved my chin down to cover it and bit down hard on the offending limb. My teeth went through it's flesh easily, a chunk coming off in my mouth as it let me go, holding the hole in it's arm. I spit out the vile piece before running at the bleeding Kobold.

It swung it's arm almost lazily at me. I slashed at the inside of it's elbow with my shorter blade, spinning and bringing my sword across it's neck, blood spraying onto my face and neck. I looked back to see the rest of the Kobolds beating a hasty retreat, Bell killing two more before they left.

I jogged over to him, putting my blades away. "Bell-kun, how many did you get?"

"Eight before they ran. How about you?"

"Six. Now I'm covered in Kobold blood, but at least we got more stones." I laughed it off as we went to collect the stones.

* * *

It was late evening when we came out of the Guild and split our Valis. We decided to head to the Hostess before Bell went home. I could already hear the sound of drunken cheers and laughter.

As we got to the door, Syr greeted us, leading us to the bar.

"Thanks sis!" I shouted over the noise as she walked away. Miss Mia walked over with a huge plate of pasta for Bell and a large steak for me.

"So you're Hikari's friend? You're cute for an adventurer. He was telling us all about how he saved your tail." Bell mock glared at me as Miss Mia laughed, walking away to tend to other patrons.

"What? It's kinda true." I shrugged, smiling nervously. He smiled, eating the pasta in front of him.

"I guess you're right. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there to help." He bumped me with his shoulder as i started to eat my steak. Rare, just the way it should be.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while before Syr came back over.

"Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves." She smiled, eyeing Bell and the plates of food in front of us. "Looks like I'll be getting paid rather well tonight."

I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring her conversation with Bell in favor of my food.

Suddenly, all conversation in the tavern stopped. I looked up, seeing a group of people walk through the door. I recognized the red-head at the lead, Goddess Loki.

"So, they're here again. I swear you count on them coming in like you can count on the sun rising." I mumbled to myself through a mouth full of meat.

They took a seat at a large round table, before platters of food were set.

Bell and I went back to our food for a while before we heard a bang from the Loki table.

A werewolf with silver hair and a face tattoo started to talk. It was obvious he was drunk.

"Aiz, let's tell them about that thing." He said, the slur in his words prominent.

"That thing?" Aiz asked, sounding confused.

"You know." He continued loudly. "We let a bunch of Minotaurs escape on our way up. You killed the last one on the fifth, right? And there were these two kids who almost got slaughtered and ran away? Remember that?" He laughed loudly, wobbling in his chair.

Two dark skinned females, Amazons and twins from their appearance, laughed half-heartedly like they were only trying to humor him.

"How pathetic is that?" He laughs, slapping his knee.

"I think in that situation, they can hardly be blamed." Aiz said calmly.

"Enough, Bête." A green haired elf said to him. "It was our fault for letting the Minotaurs escape from the seventeenth floor. You should be ashamed."

He leans over the table, growling hostiley. "What's wrong with saying trash is trash?"

At this point, Bell has gone stiff as a board. I could see him clenching his fists in his lap. I decide it's time to act.

"Hey, Goddess Loki," I shouted to their table. "Could you muzzle him or something? He's spoiling my meal."

I could feel the eyes on me instantly. Some people laughed. Some looked like I had just died. All were surprised.

Bell looked at me with a mixture of awe, fear, and surprise.

"What was that, runt?" Bête asked, his ears flat against his head.

"Stupid AND deaf? Wow, you must really suck." I got up, growling. "You shouldn't brag about your mistakes."

He looked me up and down, then looked behind me, at Bell.

"It's you two. The kids themselves. You've got a lot of nerve, Mutt." I felt myself bristle at his words. Mixed races were sometimes looked down upon.

"A racist, too?" I snarled at him, feeling Bell stand beside me.

"What? You wanna fight?" Bête took a step towards us, but I could see my plan working. Miss Mia, Ryuu, Arnya, Chloe, and Lunoir moved to stand behind me.

"I'm not stupid like you. But you can fight some people closer to your level." I smirked, hearing Miss Mia crack her knuckles. Instantly, his face paled. I grabbed Bell's arm, leading him out. "Let's go, Bell-kun."

As we walked out of the tavern, I could here the sounds of shouts and bangs.

"What the hell was that?!" Bell shouted. "You could have gotten us killed!"

I stopped, turning to him. "Bell," He flinched as I left off the honorific. "I wasn't gonna let him talk crap about us. Especially not when we're gonna be better than he could ever be."

"So what do we do?" He asked, stunned.

"It's obvious, Bell-kun." I pumped my fist in the air. "We get stronger." I winked at him, a small blush dusting his cheeks as a result. "Let's head back to the dungeon."

"Right." Bell walked forward, towards Babel. My tail wagged as I followed after him.

* * *

Tired, hurt and bloody, I made my way back to The Hostess. My armor in tatters, my skin covered in bites and cuts and blood. I looked quite a sight. Bell wasn't too much better off. We went our separate ways to go home and heal before coming back.

"Koinu!" My goddess ran up to me, supporting me as we walked back inside. "What on earth happened?!"

I smiled up at her, blood dripping down my arms and out of my mouth.

"We're working to be the strongest."


	4. Chapter 4

**More changes, and yet it stays the same! Let's see what happens!**

"Hikari, you have a new skill." My goddess told me the next morning after I had woken up.

"Really?!" I shouted, looking up from brushing my teeth.

"Yes. Here, look." She handed me the paper with my stats on it.

* * *

Hikari

Level 1

Str: 100 - 175 H

Vit: 64 - 115 H

Dex: 114 - 200 G

Agi: 174 - 201 G

Mag: 3 - 20 I

Magic:

Ignis: Imbues weapons with fire.

Skills:

Kemono no tamashī: Activates under moonlight. Becomes beast like.

Pack bond: Ability to feel when those close to you are in danger.

Bleeding heart: Raises stats when protecting or aiding others.

Aemilus Genus: Doubles Exilia when competing against rivals.

* * *

I was dumbfounded. No wonder Bell and I had made such big leapsband bounds in our abilities.

"I want you to be careful and not strain yourself." My goddess interrupted my thoughts. "Promise you won't leave me alone in the world." She looked intently at me, tears threatening to spill from her bright eyes

"I won't ever leave you, goddess. You're too important to me. I'll make you proud, but I won't die." I said, filled with conviction and determination.

Her expression softened and in the time it took me to blink, I was wrapped in a hug.

"Good. Now, get ready. I have to get ready and I'll be gone for a few days. Big meeting of the gods thing. So boring. I'm sure Bell-san is ready and waiting for you by now." She patted me on the shoulder, heading into the bathroom.

Walking down the stairs, I heard familiar voices discussing something.

"I'm sorry we left without paying, I'll cover the expense of both our meals." Bell said, handing a bag of Valis to Miss Mia.

"Don't trouble yourself." Miss Mia said, pushing the bag back into his hands. "Lady Loki payed both your bills as an apology for her Familia's offence to our family. Plus a bit of a tip." She smiled at him before looking to me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Bell-kun, all set for today?" I asked, walking to stand beside him.

"Of course!" He said enthusiastically, smiling widely.

"Hey now." Miss Mia said, getting our attention. "I'm going to tell you something important. No matter what happens, if you come out of the dungeon alive, you win. Never forget that, either of you."

We nodded, both at her and at each other.

"I'd never forgive either of you if you got yourselves killed." She started to push us out the door. "Now get going."

* * *

"So, Bell-kun." I started, fidgeting nervously. I was never one to say things that may leave me vulnerable, but we can all change. "I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead, Hikari-kun." He looked at me expectantly, smiling sweetly. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at him.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to, maybe, uh, hang out sometime? Outside of the dungeon? Like a, uhm, date?" I had to keep myself from looking at him. My face felt like it was burning up.

"H-Hikari-kun.. that's really sweet and I'm flattered but.. I'm not into guys. Don't get me wrong, you're really good looking and I love hanging out with you, so I'd say yes in a heart beat if I was, but I'm not. So, let's stay friends, okay?"

I smiled at his honest answer, looking at him. "Yeah, I'd like that. Let's get to the dungeon so we can see who's the better adventurer. I'll race you."

"You're on." With that, he shot off. I wasn't too far behind him.

* * *

As we walked into the dungeon, it seemed as if the whole of Orario was heading down. I looked up and all I could see was new looking equipment. I looked down, comparing their shining metal to my own broken and beat up armor. I looked to Bell to see him checking himself over, seemingly thinking the same thing.

I sighed, grabbing Bell's arm and leading him through the crowd. "Let's work extra hard, Bell-kun."

"Et ignis in corde meo. Da mihi fortitudinem. Ignis!" Flames danced along my blades as I cut through the leg of a Frog shooter, setting it's oily skin alight. I looked over to see Bell slide under one, his knife slicing through it's underbelly as he went past. My instincts were the only thing to save me as I ducked under a swipe from a war shadow. I leapt back before charging it, feigning a low slice with my left and hitting high with my right. I heard the crack of it's magic stone before it crumbled to ash.

"How many does that make?" I called to Bell, who had finished up with his enemies.

"About twenty for me and twenty-two for you."

"So you're saying I'm in the lead?"

"Not for long, the day isn't over yet!"

"You're on!"

* * *

"So this is monsterphilia?" Bell asked as I led him through the crowd towards the coliseum.

"Yeah, it's this whole big thing with the Ganesha Familia. Thanks for coming with me to return Syr's wallet, I hate crowds and I'd probably freak out by myself." I really did hate crowds. They made me nervous and on edge.

"Bell-kun!" I heard a voice shout. looking towards it, I saw a small woman with long black hair done in long twin tails, shocking blue eyes, and a stark white dress. She gave off that aura of Divinity that all gods gave off.

"Goddess Hestia!" Bell said, startled. "You're back early!"

"Guess I just missed you is all!" She exclaimed happily. She looked past Bell to see me standing there. "Oh hello! Are you a friend of my Bell-kun?"

"Yes, lady Hestia. I'm Hikari, Bell-kun and I have been going into the dungeon as a two man party since the minotaur attack." I said, bowing slightly. She may not have been My goddess, but she was A goddess nonetheless.

A look of surprise crossed her face, before a wide smile graced her features. "You're the one who saved my Bell! I've been meaning to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to him." She hugged onto his arm, grinning all the while.

"It was no problem. After getting to know him, I'm sure he would have done the same had he seen me in his position." I said, making sure we didn't get lost in the crowd. Monsterphilia was one of my least favorite events. Too many people, too loud, and it was basically a pissing contest within the Ganesha Familia to see who could tame the wildest monster.

Seeing an opportunity to get out pf the crowd in the form ouf a food cart, I took the chance. "Hey, how about we get some food? My treat."

"Hikari-kun, I can't let you pay for our food!" Bell almost shouted before reigning himself in. "It wouldn't be right to make you pay."

"Nonsense." I waved my hand dismissively. "You're my friend, so I don't mind paying. And I'd regret not getting to know your goddess over some nice food." I walked over to the cart, both my companions in tow.

"Aren't we supposed to find Syr-san?" Bell asked, worried. It was nice that he worried, but Syr rarely kept her money in her wallet, so this was more a formality and an excuse to hang out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine without it. She's resourceful." I looked back to the vendor behind the cart. "One kebob, extra spicy." I moved out of the way to let them order. After paying for the food, we found a nice grassy spot to eat on.

* * *

"So you're saying you have the same Skill?" I asked through a mouthful.

Lady Hestia was the one who answered. "Well, considering the effect only works when you two are competing, I'm not too surprised. A skill like this, though, is a bit unheard of. Growth like this could make the two of you targets of unwanted attention, so be careful." Despite her child-like appearance, Lady Hestia was rather wise and collected when the time called for it.

"Hey Hikari-kun." I perked up as Bell got my attention. "You're a hybrid, right? What does that mean?"

I thought over my answer for a bit, before speaking. "Well, it's a bit rough to explain. I'm a werewolf Renard hybrid, though I hate the word werewolf. Lycanthrope rolls off the tongue better. Considering both the animal trait groups the races take from are similar in species, I have none of the deformities non-compatible beast-race hybrids get." I paused to take a bite of pepper. "Both wolves and foxes enjoy meat, which is why you'll see me eat that more often than not. Both are predators and both are rather intelligent. My hearing, sense of smell, and sight are better than either beast-race on their own, which is why I'm sometimes susceptible to sensory overload. Then there's the magical aspects. Being part lycan means I react to moonlight in much the same way that others of the race do. My Renard half makes it so it's also much different than the others too. And because of my Renard half, I half inherent magic, which you saw with my Ignis." I looked up at the pair of them, seeing them watch me with rapt attention.

"That's actually really interesting, Hikari-kun." Bell said, finishing his crepe. "I had no idea that the different races could have different effects on each other if they had kids."

"It's definently very enlightening to hear about it first-hand from you." Lady Hestia said, wiping her gloved hands of any crumbs.

Just as I was about to take the last bite of my own meal, a booming rumble came from the coliseum. As I turned to look, a massive ape-like creature stepped out of the darkness underneath the structure. The real fear was when it turned to look at us.

"I think we should run.." Bell managed to say, no louder than a whisper. The monster seemed to have heard him anyway as it jumped toward us.

We stumbled to our feet, barely making it out of it's landing zone before taking of at a sprint back into the streets. The monster was relentless in it's single-mindedness of chasing us.

"Why does that Silverback only want to kill us?!" Bell shouted, picking up Lady Hestia as she started to fall behind.

"No idea, but we need a plan!" I yelled back, diving out of the way of the debris the Silverback threw at us.

We ran into the Daedalus district, going through narrow passage-ways, trying to lose the huge ape. Soon we came to a small open space behind several houses, the only ways in and out being the way we came, and a small tunnel-like passage with a gate locking from this side.

"Through the gate, I'm sure we can lose it!" I shouted, ushering both of them through before shutting the latched gate behind them.

"What are you doing?!" Bell shouted at me, shaking the gate.

"I'm saving you, idiot! We can't out run that thing forever, and we're the only ones it wants. So I'll be a distraction. Get Lady Hestia somewhere safe." I drew my blades, taking a deep breath as the Silverback jumped into the space. I could distantly hear Bell and Lady Hestia shouting, but I shut them out.

The Silverback looked at me, as if assessing me. I stared back, forcing myself not to shake.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Another deep breath. "I won't let you hurt my family!" I rushed in, moving under it's arm as it swung. What I didn't expect was for the same arm to come back just as fast. I was launched into a wall, feeling my ribs crack on impact.

I got up slowly, my legs not wanting to support me. I charge in again, this time jumping over and onto the attacking arm. "Ignis!" I shout, hoping to cause some damage. Before I could reach it's neck with my sword, the Silverback grabbed me with it's other hand. I felt the air leave my lungs as it squeezed me. My arms were free though, so I raised my blades, bringing them down into it's skin.

Only to have them shatter on impact. Looking at me as if I amused it, the Silverback threw me again. Instead of hitting brick, I hit the gated door. I felt the metal bend before I landed on the ground, coughing up blood. I tried to get up, but before my legs could give out, a had was helping me up. A health potion was pressed into my hands and I downed it, feeling my breath come a bit easier. I would still need time to heal, but it was better than nothing

"Idiot! You could have gotten killed!" Bell stood in front of me, knife raised in defense as he yelled at me. I looked at the blade in his hand. It was different from his usual one.

"I was trying to help protect my family." I stood up quickly, steadying myself. "And I'm still going to help. Though I'm not sure how useful I'll be without weapons."

"Hikari-san! Amaterasu wanted me to deliver something to you!" I heard Lady Hestia shout before something hit my foot. I looked down to see two new blades, fashioned like my old ones. I moved to grabbed them before Bell tackled me out of the way of the fountain thrown by the Silverback.

I looked at him and he nodded to me, already in motion. We both ran, He in the direction of the Silverback and me in the direction of my new weapons. I got to them, sliding to a stop. picking them up, I noted the they were both completely white.

Bell landed beside me after flipping out of the way of a hammer fist.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, keeping myself focused on the monster in front of us.

"You go high and wait, I'll go low. Go for the neck on my signal." He instructed me. I nodded. At an unseen signal, we moved.

I headed towards one of the buildings, jumping and grabbing a balcony. From my position I could see Bell cut the tendons in the Silverback's legs. He looked up to see me waiting.

"Now!" I heard him shout. Pushing off my perch, I shot down while Bell shot up. I pulled back my sword, swinging at the last moment. I could feel my blade just graze Bell's as they sliced through the Silverback's thick neck.

We landed, and for a second, nothing happened. Then the monster started to collapse, it's head falling off it's shoulders. I was about to celebrate when I saw one of the monsters arms fall towards me. Then all I saw was black.

* * *

I woke up slowly, feeling my body protest as I tried to sit up. I looked around, seeing I was in one of the rooms in The hostess.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping to gain someone's attention. I heard shuffling outside before four people came into the room.

"Hikari-Kun! I was so worried!" My Goddess shouted, hugging me to the point it hurt.

"G-Goddess, can't breathe!" I choked out before she let go, letting me see the others who had come in with her. Lady Hestia, Bell, and Miss Mia had come to see me.

"Hey Pup, looks like you won the day." Miss Mia said. "A lot of us saw what you did, using yourself as a decoy and helping score the kill." She turned to Bell. "And we saw your leadership in the situation and your weakening of the monster." She smiled at both of us. "I'm proud of both of you."

"Hikari-kun, you scared me. I thought I'd lost the brother I'd just gained." Bell smiled as I looked away.

"I just, spoke without thinking is all. You don't have to feel obligated to think of me that way." I said, feeling exposed all of a sudden.

"My parents died when I was young too." Bell said, a small smile on his face. "My grandfather took me in, teaching me and telling me stories of heroes. Then one day he was attacked by a monster in the mountains, falling into a valley we couldn't follow him into." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Lady Amaterasu told me about your parents. I think both of us could do with a bit more family."

I looked around the room, at the people with me. The people who cared. I smiled.

"I think we could."

* * *

"Now we can update your status." My goddess said, sitting behind me as I lifted my shirt.

"Alright, but I have a question, Goddess." I sat still, feeling the familiar warmth on my back. "How did you know I'd need new weapons?"

"I didn't. I met Hestia while I was there and she was begging Hephaestus for a weapon for Bell-kun, so I thought I'd ask for weapons for you. I had some money saved up so I was able to cover a portion of both our, and Hestia's bill." She pulled away with the paper.

"Goddess, you didn't have to get me new weapons. Especially if they were expensive to that point."

She looked at me, a warm smile on her face. "You're the closest thing I have to a son, I'll do anything to help you." She stood, walking to her canvas. "I know I'll never be a mother naturally, the gods can't have children, but I will do everything I can to be a good mother to you."

I stood, walking towards her. Before she could say a word, I wrapped her in a hug as best I could.

"Thank you, for being here for me." My voice sounded so small I could hardly believe it was mine.

"Check your status, Koinu. You're growing so fast." She leaned down, kissing my forehead softly. Warmth spread through, all through my chest. I felt my eyes water but I held back the tears as I looked to the paper in my hand.

* * *

Hikari

level 1

Str: 175 H - 209 G

Vit: 115 H - 300 F

Dex: 200 G - 256 G

Agi: 201 G - 263 G

Mag: 20 I - 167 H

* * *

"What?!" Twin cries of surprise rang out from the Guild building.

"You've both grown that much?!" Eina shouted, looking Between Bell and I. Misha simply stared at us.

"Yup. Bell-kun is still stronger though. Damn rabbit." I nudged him, grinning as he mock scowled at me. "My vitality is higher, though. Comes with being thrown into walls."

"Hikari-kun, how can you joke so calmly about that? The last bit was very impressive on both your parts." She looked off into the distance, her face looking dreamy. "A streak of black and a streak of white pass by each other like comets, killing a horrible monster that attacked the city."

We all looked at her a bit strangely as she was lost in her fantasy.

"Hey you two," Eina garnered our attention once again. "I've noticed both your sets of armor are.. slightly lacking." That was an understatement. My vambraces were the only piece of my armor that were still together. Bell's breastplate was covered in scratches and was horribly corroded.

"How about we go shopping for armor tomorrow? All for of us?" Misha asked, seemingly back from her own world.

"That sounds pretty good actually." I responded, Bell nodding beside me.

"Great, it's a date." Eina said with a wink.

"D-date?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! Hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Don't hesitate to leave a review or some kind of criticism.**

"Nervous?" I asked Bell, watching him pace as we waited for our advisors.

"Not really, but why would they call it a date? It's not like they're interested in us. An we aren't interested in them." He looked at me. "You're not interested in either of them, are you?"

I shook my head. "They're both more of the big sister type. Eina-chan is the one who scolds you for doing something dangerous then hugs you when it's sure you're okay."

He nodded, looking down one of the streets. "And Misha-san is the kind who teases you, but really wants you to do well."

"Right. Maybe they didn't mean romantic date and we're looking to hard into this." I tapped my foot, watching the people pass by.

"Probably, but it's good to think about how one thinks of the people in their life. Look, here they come." He gestured towards two approaching figures. I had to hold back a cough as I choked at their appearances.

Eina wore a loose white shirt that hugged her chest in just the slightest of ways, and a short red skirt that left a lot of her legs exposed.

Misha wore a short, tight, white dress with pink accents on the hem.

Suffice to say, they looked good. I had to comment.

"You decided to look that good for us? Are we that special?" I smiled as they blushed lightly. "So where are we heading?"

"It's a surprise." Misha said with a wink.

* * *

"So this is where the new blacksmiths get their start?" Bell asked as we walked past the small shops in Babel.

"Sort of. This is where their stuff is sold. Since they aren't well known, their products are sold cheaper than the more 'famous' smiths" Eina replied, gesturing around her.

Looking around, most of the armor looked well made. Sturdy and not too restrictive.

"Hikari-kun, let's go look at some armor for you. Eina-chan and Bell-kun are going off on their own." Misha said, pulling me into a small shop. "Go ahead and browse. I'll cover any cost you can't afford." She smiled sweetly at me, but something in her eye looked.. Off.

"Misha-chan, most advisors wouldn't go that far for and adventurer. Why are you so willing to help me like this? I appreciate it immensely, but why?" I had to ask. She didn't have to do this, so why.

She looked down, the smile falling from her face. "I've seen a lot of adventurers who were just like you. Enthusiastic and cocky. And yet, they were nothing like you. They were arrogant and proud. They got themselves killed. I don't want to find out one day that I'll never see you walk into the Guild hall with another story again." I could see the tears from in her eyes, her voice trembling slightly. "You and Bell are so different from most adventurers, and from each other. You're both so kind. He's modest and you like to boast, but both of you acknowledge that only hard work can make you stronger." She looked up, a genuine smile on her face as she moved to hug me. "So I'll help you survive. In any way I can. Eina feels the same way about Bell."

Feeling tears sting my own eyes, I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you.."

* * *

"So, Bell-kun." I turned to him after saying goodbye to our advisors. "How about a spar?"

He thought for a second before nodding, a determined look on his face. "Alright. I know just the place."

He lead me through the city, weaving through streets until we came upon what looked like ruins. Pillars stood in odd places and littered the ground. I could see a small abandoned church nestled in a far corner.

"My goddess and I live there." Bell said, following my eyes. "It may not be much, but it's home."

"Well, home is where your heart is. If you're happy, who am I to judge." Walking about twenty feet in front of him, I turned. "Weapons or just body?"

"Just body to start. We'll go from there." He got into a low stance as he said that.

I let my body relax. Ready, but not stiff. I shifted my weight mostly to the balls of my feet, but kept them planted.

Bell rushed forward, cocking back his fist. I had almost not time to react before he was right in front of me, fist aimed at my chin. I leaned back, using one hand to push against the outside of his striking arm and moving him off balance. I brought my knee up, hitting his solar plexus. I jumped back, disengaging.

Letting Bell regain his breath , I thought about the way he moved. He was fast, but had no formal training in combat. He moved off Instinct.

Seeing him gain his footing, I ran forward. I jumped, ready to deliver a kick to his ribs, but only hit air. I wondered where he went for a second before I took a punch to the stomach, knocking me to the ground. Feeling something above me, I rolled to the side just in time to avoid a stomp to my rib.

I jumped to my feet, moving out of the way of his next punch and giving one of my own to his sternum. I dropped low, hoping to sweep his legs. Bell jumped over my leg, delivering a vicious kick to my jaw. I felt myself fly through the air before hitting a pillar. I pushed myself to my knees, spitting out the blood in my mouth. Moving to my feet, I blocked a punch to the side of my head. Ducking under another punch from the opposite side, I came up with an uppercut, sending Bell flying into the air. Wasting no time, I Jump after him. I flipped, aiming an axe kick into his chest. Again, he demonstrated his superior speed.

Grabbing my leg and using my spin against me, Bell launched me into the ground. The air was knocked from my lungs and I felt my lungs crack. I could barely see Bell coming towards me from the air. At the last second before his impact, I shot my leg at him with the last of my strength. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up slowly, an unfamiliar ceiling above me. Looking around, I saw that I was on a small couch. A bed and table were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. I heard voices descending the stair case opposite the couch.

"Yes, Amaterasu, he's here. Apparently they gave themselves quite the beating."

"I understand the use of a good spar, but they shouldn't push themselves to this point." My goddess said, stepping down the stairs. Lady Hestia followed after, holding two of what looked like healing potions.

"Finally awake I see." Lady Hestia said. "We were worried about you two."

"Koinu, you had me worried." My goddess said, wrapping her arms around me. I flinched at the pressure on my ribs. I had been wrong about them being cracked, they were broken. She pulled away from me. "Hestia and I got some rather strong healing potions from the Miach familia. They should have you both up in no time. But no dungeon crawling for at least a day, for either of you"

I gingerly took the potion I was offered, drinking it slowly. They had always tasted of licorice for me. I felt my breathing come easier and my joint loosen, my fatigue washing away.

"Bell! Don't you ever scare my like that again! When I found the two of you you'd looked like you'd been attacked!" Lady Hestia yelled at a cowering Bell. I felt sorry for my friend, nothing was scarier than an angry overprotective goddess.

"You really got me with that last kick." Bell said, rubbing the spot on his stomach where my foot had hit. "Felt like I hit a stalagmite from triple the height."

"You weren't so bad yourself." I shoved him lightly. "That throw was done really well. If my vitality wasn't as high as it is, it would have knocked me out on impact. In fact, I bet both our vitality stats have gone up."

We decided to spend our forced day off doing nothing. A little vacation from the dungeon. We currently sat on the wall surrounding Orario, overlooking the city.

"You ever wonder what'll happen when we get stronger? Like, what do we do? Just keep crawling the dungeon?" I asked Bell, looking towards Babel.

"I.." He paused for a moment, as if wondering if he should speak his thought. "I want to kill the black dragon. To prove I'm the strongest."

I looked at him, assessing his face. Seeing no waver in his determination, I smiled. "I think you mean that we'll kill the black dragon."

The smile that over took his face made the sun seem a bit dim in comparison. "Of course. Can't leave my little brother behind."

"Pfft, like that'll happen. I'll catch up to you in no time."

* * *

"Want to get something to eat at The Hostess? Today's special is glazed ribs." My stomach growled at my words.

"Sure, I could go for some ribs. I actually haven't had any in ages." Bell responded as we walked.

The sun was low on the sky, dim light making the streets glow.

As we walked down an alley shortcut, I heard footsteps rush towards us. We turned toward them in time for a small girl to come crashing between us.

"Come back here you damn brat!" A man yelled, rushing toward us with his sword drawn.

Bell, always the quicker one, blocked the sword strike with his dagger. Not to be left out, I took my tanto and brought it down on the man's blade, breaking it cleanly.

"Who the hell are you two? Do you know this runt?" The man asked roughly, throwing away the hilt in his hand.

"Never seen her before." I answered, watching him for sudden movements.

"Then why are you protecting her?"

Bell blinked at the question. "Because she's a girl."

I don't think my palm had ever hit my forehead faster than at that moment.

Suddenly, the man drew a dagger from behind him. "That's a stupid reason to die."

"What are you all doing?" A new voice asked. I looked up to see Ryuu standing there with a bag of groceries. "Crossing swords in city limits. You all ought to be ashamed."

The man looked up at her. "Stay out of this! Get lost, you-"

"Silence." She cut him off, her eyes cold. I could see him flinch. "I don't want to get violent. I always end up going too far."

The man stared at her for a few seconds before walking away, cursing under his breath.

I heard Bell breathe a sign of relief as Ryuu walked towards us.

"Thanks, Ryuu. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't shown up." I said, giving her a hug. She gave my head a pat before pulling away.

"Hey, what happened to that girl?" Bell asked, looking around.

I turned, seeing she was nowhere in sight. I felt my ear twitch as I heard two sets of footsteps receed quickly.

"Guess she ran." I said, looking in the direction of the footfalls.

* * *

"Wow, looking sleek, Bell-kun." I looked at his new armor. over his normal black clothes he wore his new chestplate, pauldrons, knife belt, and greaves. All in stark white, except for a single green vambrace.

"You're armor doesn't look too bad, either." He responded. I looked myself over. I had gotten another half breastplate, as well as gauntlets and greaves. Over it all I wore a long, black trench coat.

I looked around the entrance to the tower. Many adventurers were being shadowed by people with overly large backpacks.

"Maybe we should get a supporter." Bell said, looking around as well.

"Hey Misters!" I turned towards the new voice, only to see the girl from last night. Bell didn't seem to recognize her, so I kept my mouth shut. "Are you two in the market for a supporter?"

"We might be. But let's discuss it first." I said, seeing someone poke out from behind her pack. "I'm guessing you two are a package deal." Bell looked at me strangely before the other person stepped out.

"You guessed right." The smaller of the two said.

"So you're half-sisters?" I asked the two. We had decided to sit by the fountain to talk.

"Yup. I'm Liliruca, and this is Rika." The smaller of the two said, gesturing to herself and her sister.

"So, Lili, judging by your size, you're part Pallum aren't you?" Bell asked, his eyes almost transfixed on the smaller girl. Not that she noticed.

She nodded, pulling down her hood to reveal two animal ears. "Half Pallum, Half chienthrope."

I turned to Rika, actually looking at her for the first time. She had ruby hair, a petite frame, and eyes the same color as mine. She wore a short white dress, though I could see shorts underneath.

I looked up to her face to see she had caught me staring. She stared back for a second, then smiled. I felt my face heat up. "So, uhm, Rika, which half do you share with your sister?" I asked, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Chienthrope. My other half is Renard." I felt my tail wag as she said that, though I tried to reign it in quickly. I looked to her head and finally saw her droopy ears, and her tail seemingly came out of hiding from behind her.

"Are you a supporter like your sister?" Bell asked, and I noted her lack of backpack.

"Nope. Lili, can you grab Raiju?" She had turned to her sister, who immediately went to dig in her oversized bag.

Bell and I looked at each other in confusion before Lili pulled out a hand axe with ornate markings, Handing if to Rika.

"This is Raiju, my Ono. I'm a close quarters combatant." She swung the axe a few times, spinning it in her hand. "I can help you take on the bigger monsters."

"You're hired." I said, not giving it a second thought.

* * *

"Hikari, take the left passage. The Killer ants will give you trouble, take Rika with you. I'll take the needle rabbits. Lili you're with me." I nodded as Bell sprinted off, Lili following as close as possible.

I ran off towards my targets, Rika behind me. We had stumbled upon a killer ant nest.

"Crap. Kill them quickly, or else they'll call reinforcements." I told her, charging towards the horde. "Ignis." White flames engulfed my weapons.

I slashed through the body of an ant, diving out of the way of the jaws of another. I looked up to see Rika clcleaving it's head in half before kicking another into the wall.

I heard the ground below me rumble. I looked down to see cracks forming. Without thinking, I jumped, just barely getting out of the way of a burrowing ant. I pushed of the ceiling of the room, diving toward the ant blade first. I felt my sword cut through it's chitin, burying itself in the dungeon floor. I looked up to see we had killed them all.

"You handle yourself well." Rika said to me, picking up magic stones. She smiled at me. "I'm impressed."

I felt my tail wag again as a blush crept up my face. "Thank you. You were a big help."

* * *

"So you two have extended your party a bit it seems." Eina said, looking at the four of us. Lili and Rika had come with us to trade in our loot.

At the end of the day, we'd killed more monsters than all the other days combined.

"Yup, Lili and Rika have been a big help!" Bell said enthusiastically. I nodded in agreement with him.

Eina swept her eyes over our two new additions. "Which Familia are you two from?"

I could see both of them smile, a knowing smile that spoke of so many things. "We aren't part of any Familia. Soma tried to take us, but we were never given Falna."

I looked at them in shock, as did the other three. Falna, The Blessing, is what lets adventurers go into the dungeon and kill monsters. It allows normal people to become much more than ordinary. The fact that these two didn't have one was very impressive. Beyond impressive.

"So would you two be interested in joining a familia?" Bell asked, the first to regain his composure after the initial shock.

The two sisters looked at each other, as if in silent conversation. I saw them nod, looking back at the group.

"We'd consider it. Though we'd rather not join the same one. Too much leverage against the god or goddess we join." Rika said, Lili nodding beside her.

"Well Bell and I belong to different Familia, and both of our goddesses would love new additions. So the only problem would be in you choosing." I told them, looking between them. "You can meet them both tomorrow."

That got a nod from everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, things are getting weird and I hope you enjoy. I'll be changing so many more things. So let's see where this goes.**

* * *

It was five days after the offer to take in the two sisters. Lili had decided to join Hestia's Familia with Bell, and Rika had joined Amaterasu's Familia with me. We had spent the past few days training and helping them raise their stats a bit.

"Hey, Rika," I shouted to get her attention from across the space Bell and I had been using since the day we knocked each other out. "How about a spar?"

I saw her get up and stretch, grabbing her Ono and readying herself in response. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bell and Lili head somewhere. They had been spending a lot of time together, and always moved close to each other unconcsiously. I made a mental note to tease/ask him about it later.

I drew my sword, holding my unoccupied left hand at the ready. I could see her narrow her visible eye, the other hidden by her hair as always. "What, too good to use both your weapons against me?!" She yelled at me, rushing towards me.

Spinning, she swung at me. I sidestepped, pushing her off balance and kicking her away. She rolled to her feet, growling at me. Running at me again, I could see a spark come off of her weapon before she swung. My eyes widened as I realized what she was doing.

"Ignis!" I Brought my blade up into the path of her strike.

"Fulgur!" She shouted, her weapon coating itself in lighting as it met my sword.

A flash of white burned my eyes, a concussive force blowing us apart. My back connected with a pillar.

"Since when do you have lightning magic?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. All renards, even part renards, had magic to some extent.

"Shut up and fight!" She charged me again, lightning sparking of off her entire body as well as her weapon. I moved just in time to avoid losing a limb. I could here her growling, a different sound from before. Deeper and malicious.

"Rika stop! Your emotions fuel your magic! Calm down or you might die!" I yelled, weaving through her swings, feeling sparks across my skin with each. I grit my teeth, dropping my sword and using both hand to catch her ono. Tears stung my eyes and a scream tore from my throat as my muscles spasmed from the electricity coursing through me. "Rika," I ground out, blood gargling the words. "Stop." I could feel my consciousness fade, my ears ringing and my body burning. My grip failed and I felt myself fall forward. My body hit Rika's smaller frame, taking us both to the floor and giving me another jolt of voltage. I heard her squeak in surprise as we hit the floor.

"H-Hikari..?" I could feel her heart beat speed up as the world faded quickly. "Hikari!"

* * *

I awoke still being able to smell and taste ozone. I could feel something hit my cheek softly as my nerves slowly went back to feeling normally, rather than the cacophonic feeling of knives shredding them.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sight of Ryuu healing me with her magic.

She looked over, seeing that I was awake. She moved to grab something from behind her.

I looked around to see I was back in the room I shared with my Goddess in the Hostess.

"Eat these." Ryuu told me, handing me several herbs. I began to chew them without question. "Good. Drink this healing potion when you've eaten those." She said as she handed me a large vial. "You gave us all a scare. That Rika girl carried you in, sobbing and shaking. We only got the story from her after we stabilized you and she calmed down.

I swallowed the herbs and drank the potion, seeing the fog over my vision that I hadn't even noticed.

"You were quite the sight. Blood coming from your mouth and ears. All of your hair and the fur on your tail was singed and standing on end. Your armor melted to your skin as well. I healed you as well as I could, but your arms will have those scars for the rest of your life." She stroked my hair as she said all this, the unusual display of affection showing just how scared she had been.

I looked down at my arms, seeing fresh scars arcing across my forearms and hands. Half of my chest looked was completely scar tissue. I looked up at her. "How did my Goddess react?" I asked, worried that Ryuu hadn't mentioned her during the entire conversation.

"She took Rika into the back and they haven't come back since. It's been an hour." She replied calmly.

I quickly tried to get up, only to have my legs fail and Ryuu catch me. "Take me to them. I need to let them know it was my fault."

She looked at me skeptically. "How is it possibly your fault?

"I made a show of not taking her seriously in our spar. I wanted to see how hard she'd fight to prove herself. I was testing her." I shook my head. "I know it was wrong, but I had to see how hard she was willing to push herself."

Ryuu stood unmoving before I felt a hard impact against my skull. "I forgive you, but you need to ask both of them for their pardon." She carried me out of the room and down the back stairs, my legs slowly coming back under my own control.

I reached the door and pushed it open.

"Again. Go again." My Goddess said, standing over Rika's hunched form.

"I can't. I'll go into mind down if I do." Rika panted out, looking close to passing out.

"Goddess, what are you doing to Rika?!" I half shouted, causing both of them to notice me.

My Goddess blinked before glomping me, quickly being joined by a suddenly rejuvenated Rika.

"You're okay!" Rika shouted, burying her face in my chest. I winced, the area still a bit tender.

My Goddess simply sobbed into my hair. I wrapped my tail around her arm to offer a bit more comfort.

"Of course I'm okay. You'd be hard pressed to find a healer as skilled as Ryuu." I said before getting back to the subject from before. "So what were you doing out here?"

Rika was the one to answer me. "Goddess was helping me with magic control. I don't ever want to hurt you again.." She seemed to notice my scars for the first time. Tears immediately formed in her visible eye.

I pet her head in between her ears like I knew I enjoyed. It seemed to calm her down a bit. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. I provoked you. It's my fault."

She shook her head. "No.. I knew I'd lose control of my magic, but I used it anyway.. I just wanted to fight on equal ground with you.. We're partners now, I dont want to be a burden.." I could see that she was holding back sobs.

I pulled her into a hug before she had time to protest. "I still need to learn more about my magic, too. We can learn together."

I felt her nod against me. We stood there for a while, my Goddess eventually leaving to find Miss Mia and leaving us alone.

We had sat for a while, simply talking rather than the training we'd done over the past few days. I'd learned a good bit about Rika. She enjoyed reading, as well as wanted to become an author one day. Then the subject I'd wanted to talk about had an opportunity.

"Hey Rika?" She looked at me at the sound of my voice. I reached out towards the lock of hair that always covered her left eye. "Why do you-" I was caught off guard by her swatting my hand away and scrambling away from me.

She looked at me as if she didn't really see me, then blinked. She sighed before moving back towards me. She moved her hair in order for me to see her left eye. It was grey and clouded. "I'm blind in this eye. Born that way. I hide it because I used to be beaten for it. They saw me as a defect." She moved to put her hair back before I stopped her.

"No one here will even judge you for that. You dont have to keep hiding it."

She smiled back at me. "I wish it were that easy. Maybe one day I'll be able to forget, but today isn't it." She moved her hair back in front of her eye.

* * *

"Woah!" We all shouted, looking at the amount of Valis we had hauled in today.

"We brought in so much!" Lili said, her eyes sparkling.

"We're just that great. How could we not bring in this much." I said, smiling at everyone.

We'd been working hard, pushing ourselves hard and taking the dungeon by storm. Well, not really, but we'd been giving it our all.

"So what is everyone gonna do with their share? I'm gonna buy some armor." Rika said, putting her portion away.

"I'll go with you. Miss Mia and Goddess Amaterasu have gotten more.. Intimate as of late. I need more time out of the Hostess." I said, shuddering as I recalled the sounds of the two women I considered mothers enjoying each other in a.. Carnal way.

I was happy for them, but it meant some sleepless nights for me until we got a Familia compound where the rooms are farther apart.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the tower tomorrow. See ya!" Rika waved goodbye as she walked off.

I looked over to my other companions. "What are you two gonna do tomorrow?"

"I think I might shop for potions. We've started to run out." Bell said, smiling that wide smile of his.

"I can go with you, Bell!" Lili said, latching herself to his arm.

I looked between them, seeing how oblivious Bell was to her affection. He did seem comfortable to a different degree though. I'd be sure to ask one of them later.

"Well I'm gonna head home. See you guys later." Bell waved as he walked off, leaving me and Lili alone.

Lili looked after him until he left before turning to me. "Wanna hang out or something? I'm not really in the mood to go home."

"Then lets get some food! Steak is on me." I said excitedly, seeing her eyes light up at the mention of food.

"Bet I could beat you there. And i bet I can eat more than you." She said smugly, crossing her arms.

I smiled, nodding slightly. "You're on."

* * *

 **I apologise for the delay on the chapter. My schedule has been a bit hectic and I've been working on my other projects. I won't forget about this one though!**


End file.
